<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DMC乙女】Dark Alley【但丁×你】 by futatsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227546">【DMC乙女】Dark Alley【但丁×你】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki'>futatsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>但丁×你（♀），简单概括一下是个但丁顺手救了你的故事。按时间线来说大概是动画那会儿的但丁。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DMC乙女】Dark Alley【但丁×你】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你屏息凝视着面前的红衣男人。<br/>他背向月光，站在跌坐在地的你面前，脚下踩着已经看不出原型的残骸，手中牢牢握住一把沾血的大剑，锋利的尖端朝向你，借着月光反射出金属的光泽。本是银色的发梢已被额前滴落的血染成薄红，紧盯着你的视线像是狼一样锐利，还残留着几分战斗时兴奋的余韵。<br/>这场景任谁看到都会以为你死定了，可事实正相反，要不是你面前的这个男人从突然出现的一群恶魔爪下救了你，你现在早已成为恶魔的爪下亡魂了。你看了看被他踩在脚下的一堆恶魔残骸，又抬起头来望向他，说出了你们之间的第一句话。<br/>“你也是恶魔吗？”<br/>你确信自己刚刚亲眼目睹了他被恶魔的镰刀捅穿胸口的场景，虽然面前的男人身上此刻甚至看不到一点擦伤，但他红色背心的胸口部分撕开的裂口和残留在上面血迹正是比什么都直观的证据。<br/>“怎么？你也想往我头上开一枪？”<br/>听了你的问题，红衣男人耸了耸肩，甩掉剑上的血把武器收回到背上，从他的语气听来像是真的经历过这种对待。<br/>“怎么可能，”你摇摇头，掏出纸巾来递给他，“谢谢你救了我，请擦擦脸上和身上吧，沾着血迹走来走去也不方便。”<br/>“谢了，看来今天我的女人缘有所改善。我想你不介意边走边说？”<br/>“不介意，”话音刚落他就转身向巷口走去，你加快脚步跟上他的步伐，“听上去你平时遇到的女性都相当有个性。”<br/>“岂止是有个性，还会直接开枪或者拿剑捅我呢。”<br/>“啊……还好你是恶魔。”<br/>“恶魔也会哭的。”<br/>开玩笑似的轻快语气使你忍俊不禁，听到你的轻笑，走在你前方的男人回头瞥了一眼，你借着月光发现他的眼睛是浅海一样的蓝。<br/>“你看上去倒还挺有精神，刚刚不还差点因为恶魔丢了小命吗？”<br/>“嗯，可是救了我的也是恶魔，这也蛮新奇的。”<br/>明明刚刚才差点丢了性命，但也许是受这位救命恩人周身奇妙氛围的影响，你并没有多么恐慌，或者说你仍然没感觉到多少现实感，脑中还在想着说不定这就是你的一个梦。<br/>“对了，还没问过你的名字？”<br/>“小姐，总算是想起问救命恩人的名字了？”<br/>“抱歉，其实我现在还有点怀疑自己是不是在做梦。”<br/>“听你这意思是已经把我当成梦中情人了？很热情嘛，我叫但丁。”<br/>“很好听的名字，不愧是梦中情人的水准。”<br/>刚刚还性命攸关，此刻又东一句西一句地开始跟救命恩人打趣，这种行为看在普通人眼里怕不是都要说你一句不谨慎，然而但丁听后反而被逗笑了。<br/>“你也真是个怪人，”他摊开手摇了摇头，语气倒像是挺开心，“不过也正是你这样的才让人放心。”<br/>“你指？”<br/>“不会因为见了恶魔就被吓得走不动道，不然光是把你从小巷子里拽出来都得费不少事。”<br/>“的确。我只听说过有恶魔猎人存在，今天是第一次见。”<br/>“有什么感想？”<br/>“很帅，没见过这么帅的。”<br/>“这话我爱听。”<br/>“其他恶魔猎人也这么帅吗？”<br/>“那不好说——行了，接下来你能自己走了。”<br/>经但丁提醒你才发现你们已经走出了弯弯绕绕的街巷小道来到大路上，旁边就有电话亭和公交站。你转身想向他道谢，却发现他再次走进了小巷里，也许是感觉到了你的视线，他举起左手挥了挥。<br/>“我还有工作。”<br/>你也不再说什么，向着他消失在夜色中的背影挥了挥手。<br/>那之后你花了一番功夫才打听到了但丁的消息，等到上门拜访他的事务所已经是一周以后。<br/>“今天休息，想借厕所的话请便。”<br/>你刚进门就看到那天的救命恩人正把双脚翘在堆着披萨盒的桌子上，脸上还盖着杂志。<br/>“今天也？我连着打了好几天电话都说是休息。”<br/>你还没提刚刚敲了半天门也没见人回应。<br/>“抱歉，我这里周休六天。”<br/>“没关系，我也不是来委托工作的。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>但丁总算伸手把盖在脸上的杂志挪开一点，瞥了你一眼后又给盖了回去。<br/>“本店不接受参观。”<br/>“我只是来为上次被救的事表示感谢。”<br/>虽然你也很想说这里的确乱得值得参观。<br/>“我接受了，还有什么事？可别告诉我你要以身相许。”<br/>“也许比以身相许还好一点。”<br/>你话音刚落，身后便响起了敲门声。<br/>“您点的披萨和草莓圣代到了！”<br/>几乎是同时，但丁把脸上的杂志扯下来丢到了一旁，他先是一脸狐疑地盯着你，又快步绕过办公桌走向门口，等到他端着披萨和圣代又回到桌前，你能明显看出他放松了不少，这种转变也使你确信自己打听来的情报没出差错。<br/>“你不介意我再叨扰一会儿吧？”<br/>“现在不介意了。”<br/>“那我们再来谈谈以身相许的事？”<br/>“别挑人吃饭的时候开玩笑啊。”</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实我本来想写三但的，想想看，大晚上的你被恶魔袭击了，然后有个裸上身穿长外套的男人突然出现，杀得满身是血，那多刺激。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>